The 'To Do' List
by BeebeeThurlow
Summary: Many humans have what is known as a 'To Do' list. Those at Hogwarts are no exception. A series of chapters showing what happens when they decide to act in regards to these lists...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, and as such, it will probably be… reasonably crappy. It's rated M for a reason, though the first few chapters or so will probably be somewhat mild… Please be patient with my updates, as well. Thank you muchly.

-

"I can't believe you're going to do this."

Harry shuffled round nervously. He didn't really want to do this… it was embarrassing enough that Ron had caught him staring at the blond, even more embarrassing that Hermione had managed to get the truth out of him, but what was worst of all… they had insisted on coming with him.

"Oh, come on, you two… can't I just have a bit of privacy?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder and swallowing heavily. If they would just leave him be, this would be a hell of a lot easier. But no. They had decided he needed 'moral support.' Damn… he really, REALLY wished they would leave. Alright, Ron was probably only here because he wanted to witness Harry making a fool of himself, and Hermione was only here because she had a somewhat unhealthy obsession with yaoi, but still.

It was too late to turn back now.

Harry scurried further into his hiding place as one of the many members on his 'To Do List' left the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy had his head turned, smirking at some joke or other that he had just told. Apparently, Crabbe and Goyle found it hilarious, too, for they were both guffawing. It was highly unlikely that they understood the joke.

"Go!" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, pushing him out from behind the tapestry by jabbing him sharply in the back. "Go!"

Harry yelped faintly, the noise attracting Draco's attention. "Well, if it isn't Potter. What do you want?" He asked, his smirk switching fluidly to a sneer as he raised an eyebrow. Harry swallowed, stepped forwards, and took advantage of Draco's momentary confusion to place one hand at the back of the male's head, drag him closer, and press their lips firmly together. He waited in that position for several moments before turning and sprinting away at top speed. He wasn't an idiot. He had to get out of there before he was jinxed.

Draco was shell-shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to njferrell for this one, as well as for several other ideas that will be revealed soon enough!

-

The silence along the corridor was broken by giggles, seemingly coming from nowhere, the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hallway. A moment later, a young witch appeared, shaking back her hair and stowing Harry's Invisibility Cloak in a small bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Swedish Fish." She whispered, still giggling faintly, and she watched as the gargoyle covering the entrance to Dumbledore's office leaped aside. Ginny moved forwards, onto the moving staircase, keeping as close to the wall as she could. When she reached the top of the tower, she cautiously opened the door and peered into the Headmaster's office, her giggles now replaced by a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was lucky; it was empty.

Stepping into the room, the first thing Ginny noticed was the large, magnificent phoenix, watching her curiously from his perch. Praying that the bird wouldn't go to get his master, she moved over to Dumbledore's desk. This was something she'd wanted to do for a very long time… it was about time he was weaned from them, anyway…

It only took her a few more steps to get to the large, intricately decorated desk, and then a few minutes to search through the drawers to find what she were looking for. Her eyes widened, she was lucky that she had asked Hermione to magically make the inside of her bag much bigger than it appeared from the outside, all of these would never fit in otherwise. With a light smile, she began to grab handfuls of the contents of the drawer, stuffing them all into the handbag. Once or twice, she froze, thinking that she heard someone moving just outside the room, but when nobody entered, she continued.

It wasn't long before Ginny had managed to retrieve everything from the drawer and, giving the desk one last quick search, she darted from the room and burst out into the hallway, laughing as she sprinted back towards the Gryffindor common room. In her bag? Dumbledore's lemon drop supply.


	3. Chapter 3

As footsteps sounded down the hall, Luna and Ginny hid inside an empty classroom and listened carefully. Peering out of the crack between the door and the doorframe, they saw Professor Severus Snape adjusting his robes, clutching a bouquet of roses in one hand, smoothing down the already flat, greasy black hair with the other. Taking a deep, calming breath, and giving himself one last quick look over, he then opened the door and stepped into the room next to the one in which Luna and Ginny now hid.

Stage One was a success.

They could hear Snape pacing round inside the room next door, and wondered momentarily what would happen if the Potions Master decided that he had gotten the wrong room, and came into their classroom. However, at the sound of hurrying, scampering footfalls outside, the two girls stifled their giggles and peered out once more. Neville Longbottom, bless, had received their note after all. He, too, clutched a bouquet of flowers, though his were tulips, and a few of them seemed to be slightly dead.

Perfect… Stage Two was a success. And now… to wait.

And wait they did.

And wait… and wait…

And wait…

Finally, they became too curious for their own good and crept out into the corridor. It was absolutely silent, there was no sound from the classroom next door. Was that… good? Or was it really, really bad? Exchanging glances, Ginny and Luna began to creep towards the closed classroom door. Ignoring Luna's whispered warning of 'Watch out for Nargles,' Ginny cautiously pushed open the classroom door.

She froze.

Neville and Snape were kissing, their bouquets abandoned, each one holding the other close to himself. Luna and Ginny stared for a few moments before beginning to back up slightly as the two males began to moan slightly, swiftly closing the door and sprinting back to their separate common rooms, ready to ask the nearest person to Obliviate them to get rid of the memory of Neville and Snape… kissing.

It seemed their plan to set Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape up on a blind date had succeeded in more ways than they ever would have imagined.

Even if Ginny could now tick it off her 'To Do' list.

-

A/N: I feel sure I'm enjoying this a lot more than I should be. x3


	4. Chapter 4

"Awww, come on Hermione, please? For me?"

Ron grinned at her, holding up the outfit and shaking it in front of her, doing his utmost not to be scared by her cold glare.

"No, Ronald. Just… no. I am not wearing that to breakfast, there is no way in hell that I am wearing that to breakfast."

"Please, Hermione? Please?"

"NO."

"Please? Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

His eyes grew wide and round, like those of a puppy-dog, but still, Hermione remained unmoved.

"NO!"

"What's this?" Fred came down from his dormitory, yawning widely without making any kind of attempt to cover his mouth. "Is Hermione going to be blessing us all with wearing this today?" He asked, a glint in his eyes and a mischievous grin on his face as he moved forwards to look over the outfit, then turned his attention back to the brown haired girl who now crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two of them.

"No, Hermione will not be blessing you all by wearing that… that THING today." She growled.

"It'd suit you, Hermione. Make you look sexy." Fred smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She blushed.

"Well… maybe… maybe I could just… try it on… just to see if it fits…" She murmured, taking the outfit from Ron and disappearing up the stairs to her dormitory, leaving Ron to stare at his older brother.

"How come she'll put it on for you, and not for me?!"

"Alas, dearest Ronnikins. I regret to inform you that you will never understand how to charm a lady…" Fred chuckled, and, taking hold of Ron's arm, dragged him down to the Great Hall.

It was only a few minutes later that a disturbance was caused by the entrance of one Hermione Granger, dressed in a black cat suit, impossibly high heeled, knee length stilettos, with a whip in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. She moved swiftly down the table, before the know-it-all dressed as a dominatrix took her seat between Harry and Ron.

Well, that was certainly a memorable breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: What's that? Is… is that… is it? Could it be? Is it Beebee? IT IS. Ahaha… sorry for not updating in such an insanely long time, my loves. Hopefully this somewhat more risqué than usual chapter will make up for it, eh? I will be trying to get back into writing again, mainly as a form of procrastination, but please do forgive me if my writing style isn't quite as good as it used to be. I love you all dearly.

* * *

"Seriously, guys, feel free to leave me alone." Harry growled slightly, huffing to himself and casting a glare in the general direction of the nearest statue, where Ron and Hermione were lurking beneath the Invisibility Cloak.

"Nah, mate, we want to make sure you don't have your balls jinxed off."

"Ronald!"

"I meant, uh… we're here for moral support. Again. Yeah."

Harry sighed and shook his head, wringing his hands and hopping up and down on the spot. After the… incident in the Entrance Hall, he had tried his hardest to avoid the beautiful Slytherin, a feat easier said than done as Draco was in quite a few of his classes. It had been after one of these shared classes that the blond had stormed up to him and demanded that they speak, that they meet here, on the fifth floor, tonight. Harry had begun to protest, but Draco had simply stormed off once more, muttering incoherently under his breath.

Hermione, when she had first heard about this, had been outraged. There was no way he was going, she had insisted, to no avail. Harry was scared of what Draco might do – the other male was extremely skilled when it came to hexes and curses – but was also curious as to what he wanted to speak about, and was desperate to see him again. The blond had slipped into his dreams and his fantasies, and seemed to be everywhere he looked… Harry was obsessed, he knew, and he didn't care.

Hermione had quickly realised that her attempts to dissuade him from the meeting were futile, and instead began to insist that he not go alone. This battle had been much easier to win, and this was why she and Ron were stowed away beside the statue, hidden from view and keeping as quiet as possible.

Harry was beginning to panic; Draco was late.

Just as he was about to give up on the meeting, however, and he turned towards the Cloak to beckon the others to him, he heard footsteps. He swung round on his heel, and his heart skipped a beat. Draco was walking towards him, an almost animalistic expression on his face, his hand clenched tightly round his wand.

Lust quickly turned to fear, and Harry took a few steps backwards, swallowing nervously. "M-Malfoy, look, I… about the other day…" He faltered and trailed off, mumbling to himself and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Do you trust me?"

Harry froze, unsure of what he'd just heard. "E-Excuse me?"

"Me. Do you trust me." Draco asked again, impatiently, tapping his wand against his thigh. It emitted several sparks that danced through the air before disappearing.

Every cell in Harry's body was screaming no, and yet, he found himself nodding, eyes wide.

"Then close your eyes." Harry did as he was told, and Hermione found herself having to restrain Ron from bursting out from under the Cloak to protect his friend, so vulnerable in the face of an apparently angry Malfoy.

Anger was seemingly not the strongest emotion, however, as the moment Harry's eyes closed, Draco took the last few steps forwards and slid one arm round Harry's waist, pulling him close, and pressed his lips ever so gently against the brunette's own, closing his eyes as he did so.

Harry melted, instantly, and it was as though he'd been fused to Draco, clinging tightly to the Slytherin and returning the kiss, his body on fire with passion and lust. He gave a low whimper as Draco drew back, only a few moments later, and stared at him, shifting round slightly uncomfortably. Draco gazed at Harry for a few moments longer, apparently caught in some internal struggle before giving a low moan of frustration and pulling the Gryffindor close, kissing him again, this time somewhat roughly.

Their lips crashed together, hands roaming over one another, and Ron and Hermione could only watch in horror and confusion as the two enemies pressed close to each other, Harry's leg partly curled round Draco's, Draco's hand slipping under Harry's shirt, and both of them arching against the other, rutting ever so slightly and giving the occasional moan.

"Get out of here?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who seemed entirely unable to respond, eyes fixed on the two. It was, admittedly, a somewhat attractive sight, although not one that Ron felt particularly aroused by… not that this would stop Hermione at all, who was edging further and further forwards. "Erm, Hermione, no offence but I doubt they want you involved…" Ron continued, raising an eyebrow slightly at the panting, softly moaning teenagers. "In fact, I… I think we should leave…" He meeped, eyes widening a little as Harry was pinned up against the wall and Malfoy began to unbutton his shirt, quickly grabbing onto Hermione's arm and dragging her away, ignoring her whines of despair at being removed from the vicinity.


End file.
